submachinefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Субмашинные записи
Файл:Печатная машинка.png Ниже приведён список записей из серии Submachine. Записи играют очень важную роль в серии, так как только они передают сюжет игры и содержат подсказки необходимые для прохождения. Кроме того, в этом разделе, вместе с записями, будут выставляться переводы вступительных и завершающих заставок субмашинных игр, а также внутриигровых надписей. Submachine 1: The Basement Помощь Submachine point'n'click игра от Mateusz Skutnik сентябрь 2005 Нажимайте на двери, чтобы перемещаться между комнатами. Ищите и собирайте предметы. Некоторые из них вы можете вновь использовать, щелкая на них и перетаскивая на игровой экран, другие предметы вы можете только рассматривать. Попытайтесь найти четыре плитки головоломки, чтобы выбраться. Удачи. MS Diary (Дневник) Прошлым летом я отправился в поход к большому Кентскому водопаду. Я считаю, что эта поездка была значительной для меня, однако некоторые люди не понимают – почему. Да, я действительно потерял мою левую руку, но, черт возьми, я узнал, что у меня была третья рука. Невидимая. С тех пор я начал учиться использовать свою карма руку, и вскоре мои навыки достигли совершенства. Для меня не стало неожиданностью когда люди начали поворачиваться ко мне спиной, меня считали помешанным и психически больным. Забавно, я не могу сказать им правду – это то же самое, что рассказывать рыбам про возможность совершать космические путешествия. Таким образом, я всего лишь пытаюсь Submachine 2: The Lighthouse Вступительная заставка Я очнулся не в комнате И я помню Что у меня был странный сон Я играл в игру Субмашину Также я помню, что закончил ту игру Но я не помню, как очнулся от того сна Помощь ищите и собирайте предметы выбирайте и используйте их читайте дневники ищите повсюду не останавливайтесь не бойтесь будьте внимательны оставайтесь сосредоточенным Игровой автомат Файл:Игровой_автомат2.jpg Diary 1 (Дневник, часть 1) Прошлым летом я отправился в поход к большому Кентскому водопаду. Я считаю, что эта поездка была значительной для меня, однако некоторые люди не понимают - почему. Да, я действительно потерял мою левую руку, но, черт возьми, я узнал, что у меня была третья рука. Невидимая. С тех пор я начал учиться использовать свою карма руку, и вскоре мои навыки достигли совершенства. Для меня не стало неожиданностью когда люди начали поворачиваться ко мне спиной, меня считали помешанным и психически больным. Забавно, я не могу сказать им правду – это то же самое, что рассказывать рыбам про возможность совершать космические путешествия. Таким образом, я всего лишь пытаюсь Diary 2 (Дневник, часть 2) спокойно жить своей жизнью, никого не беспокоя. Работа хранителя Маяка, казалось, была создана для меня. И я хотел провести оставшуюся часть жизни в этом маяке. Но спустя пять месяцев моё уединение подошло к концу, когда они решили захоронить здание. Мой худший страх на свете заключался в том, чтобы быть похороненным заживо. А как насчёт того, чтобы быть похороненным заживо в целом здании? Я не хотел испытывать судьбу. Поэтому я ухожу сегодня. Для тех, кто следует за мной: Я сожалею... и m= Искренне ваш Мур Pamphlet (Брошюра) Добро пожаловать Добро пожаловать во всемирно известный Кентский Маяк. Это строение было возведено в 1857 году сэром Генри О’Тулом. Говорят, что этот маяк был построен на руинах средневековой подземной тюрьмы. Эти руины являются одной из наших экскурсионных достопримечательностей, так что вы можете посетить археологические раскопки в нижних секциях маяка, сразу под подвальным уровнем. Обратитесь к вашему гиду за этой услугой. Этот маяк чудесным образом ни разу не был разрушен, хотя несколько войн велись на землях Кента. Это позволяет вам насладиться оригинальной первоначальной конструкцией этого комплекса. Спасибо за посещение, Надеемся увидеть вас снова. Cat Note (Запись о Коте) Середина октября 05 Сегодня произошел очень странный случай. Когда я проснулся, то обнаружил внутри маяка чёрного кота. Я точно помню, что запер все двери и окна, прежде чем лечь в кровать – и все же – он был здесь. У меня нет ни единого представления, как он смог проникнуть внутрь. Это беспокоит меня. Я назвал его Эйнштейном, так как он, по-видимому, способен по собственному желанию ломать барьер пространства и времени. Вероятно, все кошки умеют это, но конкретно этот проделал подобное на моих глазах. Ну, не совсем на моих глазах, но бесспорно то, что сейчас он здесь. Мне просто интересно, имеет ли это что-то общее с моей способностью создавать проходы между измерениями моей карма рукой. Полагаю, что со временем мы это узнаем. Note to myself (Запись к самому себе) 12.13.06 Эйнштейн сбежал. Снова. Я сыт этим по горло. Отметить себе – прекратить волноваться об этом проклятом коте. Letter to Liz (Письмо к Лиз) Привет, Элизабет. Даже в моих самых смелых мечтах я никогда не думал о том, что смогу создавать межпространственные пути, ведущие к новым, неизведанным местам. Мой новый эксперимент переместил меня под маяк, прямо в те легендарные руины. Отныне вы можете называть меня исследователем. И я использовал всего лишь тот кристалл мудрости, который нашёл недавно. Только подумайте, куда, возможно, я смогу отправиться, используя сам маяк и его полную силу света. Я рассчитываю переместиться в другое место в следующие 32 дня. Вы позаботитесь об Эйнштейне ради меня? Ваш м Portal Note (Запись о Портале) Итак, вот он. Я действительно установил портал здесь, однако он нестабилен. Я собираюсь использовать его, даже не смотря на то, что не могу сказать, где в итоге окажусь. Вы можете пользоваться этим порталом всякий раз, когда захотите, только помните, что число мест, куда он может вас перенести, выходит за все рамки воображения. Хотя, может быть, я всего лишь пытаюсь препятствовать вам покинуть этот маяк. Так или иначе – решайте сами, использовать его или нет. м Завершающая заставка Я вижу, что я выхожу. Я вижу морской берег. Я переместился слишком далеко? Или слишком рано? Как странно пространство и время объединяются здесь… Минуту… Разве это… Не просто изображение на экране компьютера? Submachine 3: The Loop Вступительная заставка Здесь нет страницы из дневника Здесь нет меню Здесь нет ложки Здесь нет мусорной корзины На самом деле Здесь нет ничего, что можно собрать Здесь только ты И машина Read me! Прочти! Вы заметили, что с каждой решённой загадкой вы всё глубже опускаетесь под землю? Это не похоже на хороший план спасения. Сама машина – гигантская ловушка. Для того, чтобы сбежать из неё, вы должны прекратить решать загадки, или вы навсегда останетесь в этом цикле. Цикл находится вне пространства и вне времени, он не имеет ни начала, ни конца. Это самое худшее место, куда вы могли попасть после телепортации из маяка. Вот что я хочу, чтобы вы сделали: Не открывайте переходную машину в комнате (0, 0). Вместо этого, найдите зеленый лист и положите его на статую в комнате (-12, 9). Это должно отсоединить вас от цикла, и в этом случае вы должны оказаться в Лаборатории, или где-нибудь поблизости. Удачи! Мур Завершающая заставка 1 (хорошее окончание) Вы думали, что смогли сбежать Вы думали, что решили все загадки Но правда в том Что вы не хотите сбежать Из Субмашины Увидимся в Лаборатории Завершающая заставка 2 (плохое окончание) Вы только что умерли от обезвоживания The rooms reset... (ТОЛЬКО В HD ВЕРСИИ) Комнаты повторно создаются с каждым следующим циклом. Компас скоро снова появится. Если бы я только знал, в каком по счёту цикле я уже нахожусь... He said to mark this paper... (ТОЛЬКО В HD ВЕРСИИ) Файл:Sub3hd_note.png Он сказал делать метки на этой бумаге каждый раз когда я прохожу мимо. Never stroll away... (ТОЛЬКО В HD ВЕРСИИ) Никогда не уходите далеко от центра. Никогда. Одно время со мной была спутница. Она сказала, что хочет проверить, как далеко простираются эти комнаты. Больше я её никогда не видел. I've been here before! (ТОЛЬКО В HD ВЕРСИИ) Я был здесь раньше! Я помню эти проклятые повторяющиеся комнаты. Если бы я только мог вспомнить, с чем здесь всё было связано. Какая-то машина, переносящая всё дальше и дальше, компас, показывающий мне координаты! Да! Всё было связано с координатами! Но здесь нет никакого компаса. Что делать?... Submachine Zero: Ancient Adventure Финальная заставка Вы подобрали древний кристалл мудрости Мудрость даёт вам безграничную силу, чтобы найти свой путь в жизни Пускай он хорошо послужит вам Submachine 4: The Lab Помощь ищите и собирайте предметы выбирайте и используйте их ищите повсюду не останавливайтесь не бойтесь будьте внимательны оставайтесь сосредоточенным Вступительная заставка . . . Найдите зелёный лист . . . . . . Положите его на статую . . . . . . Вы должны оказаться в Лаборатории . . . . . . Или где-нибудь поблизости . . . Чат с Муртау Записи Файл:Notes.jpg Записи, которые вы нашли во время вашего поиска: #Координаты известных… #Наша миссия только что началась… #Мы даже не начали… #Сначала мы думали… #… субмашин… #Наша катушка сломана, и… #Муртау прибыл… #Вы заметили, что… #Нужна вода… #Команда одноразового использования… #Я застрял! Пожалуйста, помогите!… #Я был здесь раньше… #Никаких улик… #Если вы выглядите… Сделайте вашу собственную запись. 1. coordinates of known...(координаты известных...) Координаты известных локаций: Лаборатория: x = 0, y = 0, z = 1 Древняя Секция: x = 1, y = 0, z = 4 Замкнутый Цикл: x = 6, y = 9, z = 0 Подвальная Секция: x = 5, y = 2, z = 9 Раскопки Маяка: x = 4, y = 6, z = 2 Гробница: x = 7, y = 7, z = 0 Судно: x = 8, y = 0, z = 0 Четыре команды исследуют эти неизведанные места. 2. Our mission has just started... Наша миссия только что началась. Муртау учил нас необходимости писать записки и оставлять их в местах, где они были написаны. Это для того, чтобы оставить след в случае, если кто-нибудь потеряется. Но мы все хорошо обучены, ничего плохого не произойдёт. Не в этот раз. Оставляю эту запись так, на всякий случай. Мы двигаемся отсюда к секции судна, наша миссия состоит в том, чтобы добраться до верхней палубы того судна. Всё, выдвигаемся. 3. We haven't even started... Мы ещё даже не начали исследовать эту древнюю секцию, а наша катушка уже пуста. Наверное, кто-то забыл её перезарядить. Но ситуация серьезна. Мы не знаем координаты подвальной секции. Координаты находятся в штабе, но мы очевидно уже не можем возвратиться туда. Мы попытаемся совершить слепые прыжки, как только установим связь, но я попросту не знаю, где мы в итоге окажемся. 4. At first we thought... Поначалу мы думали, что существовала только одна субмашина. Но потом к нам присоединился Муртау, и он показал нам правду. Его способность создавать карма порталы между локациями позволила ему исследовать больше одной трети субмашинной сети. Это заняло у него 32 года. Какими глупыми мы были в те первые годы. Используя его технологию, мы смогли построить наши собственные порталы, чтобы перемещаться между измерениями. В настоящее время мы оборудуем лабораторию, у нас есть разведывательные группы – команды исследования… 5. ...for submachines... … субмашин, мы отправляемся на задания, проникая в сеть, пытаясь обнаружить новые места и части этой великой загадки. Однажды Муртау сказал, что нет никакой “великой загадки”, нет никакого главного плана, никто не контролирует всё это. Но мы считаем иначе. Должна существовать цель для всего этого. Мы только должны найти её. Я думал, что это было возможно сделать, но с тех пор, как Муртау покинул нас, я уже не так уверен. Но мы нашли нашу цель, мы видим её ясно. А Вы?... 6. Our coil is broken, and... Наша катушка сломана, и у нас нет замены. Это бесполезно. Это настолько бесполезно. Бесполезна вся эта борьба с этими проклятыми машинами. Существует ли нормальный мир за пределами этого бесконечного месива субмашин? Снова и снова, без начала и конца. Как его звали? Того человека с одной рукой? Я забыл даже это. Я сдаюсь. Меня больше ничего не волнует. 7. Murtaugh came by... Муртау прибыл сегодня. Он сказал, что поскольку мы не можем зарядить лазер, чтобы сломать Сферу, он возвращает её на изначальное местоположение. Просто великолепно. Кроме того, мы получили сообщение от команды исследования древней секции два дня назад. Я не могу сказать почему, но они начали совершать слепые прыжки и нашли новые работающие координаты. 551, какая-то кирпичная комната, или что-то в этом роде. Как будто это вообще имело значение. Мы их больше не увидим. 8. Did you notice, that... Вы заметили, что вы никогда не находили никаких признаков человеческого присутствия в субмашинах? Независимо от того, каких? Но существуют, по крайней мере, четыре команды, блуждающие по обширной сети субмашины. И, скорее всего, существуют другие люди также, находящиеся в своих локациях. Какова вероятность никогда не обнаружить кого-либо здесь? Но с другой стороны, какова вероятность обнаружить инопланетные формы жизни во вселенной? 9. Need water... Нужна вода. Должен найти воду. Много не надо, одной капли будет достаточно. Всего одна капля воды. Я вижу только песок, 32 палаты, заполненные песком, насколько я помню. "Записывайте координаты", сказал он. Жалею, что не выполнил его наставление. Мне нужна вода. Всего капля... 10. Crew expendable... Команда одноразового использования. От кого я это слышал? От сообщества, или от кого-то ещё выше? Неважно... Между тем мы испробовали почти все способы, чтобы отпереть эту проклятую лестницу. Этот замок просто никак не открывается. Последняя попытка – взорвать его. Мы настраиваем провода прямо сейчас, и если нам повезёт, и кто-то из нас выживет, то он, наконец, увидит то, что находится на верхней палубе судна. Я собираюсь написать другую записку сразу после взрыва, разумеется, если к тому моменту мы будем ещё живы. 11. I'm stuck, please help!... Я застряла! Пожалуйста, помогите! Я добралась до портальной комнаты в лаборатории, затем нашла катушку в древней секции, но я не знаю, что делать дальше. Я видела, что люди оставляют за собой записки, так что если кто-нибудь сможет мне помочь… Я так запуталась, каждый раз, когда я нахожу какой-нибудь предмет, я должна блуждать по субмашинам и искать, куда поместить его. Сейчас я так устала. Пожалуйста, помогите! sunshine_bunnygirl_17 12. I've been here before... Я был здесь раньше! Я помню эти проклятые повторяющиеся комнаты. Если бы я только мог вспомнить, с чем здесь всё было связано. Какая-то машина, переносящая всё дальше и дальше, компас, показывающий мне координаты! Да! Всё было связано с координатами! Но здесь нет никакого компаса. Что делать?... 13. No clues... Никаких подсказок. Никаких подсказок. Подождите, а что я здесь вообще делал? 14. If you have looked... Если вы выглядите достаточно стойким и чувствуйте себя удачливым, то вы всегда можете посетить эту локацию: x = 7 y = 2 z = 8 Финальное сообщение Поздравляю Вы безупречно прошли все тесты Ваша старательность была учтена, ваша заявка рассмотрена положительно Вы можете начать работать в Лаборатории с завтрашнего дня Ждите дальнейших инструкций Финальная записка Благодарю вас за завершение этой игры. А сейчас я даю вам выбор. Вы можете либо вернуться в главное меню, чтобы оставить комментарий к этой игре, или даже связаться с автором (дверь налево) или… Вы можете вернуться в субмашинную сеть, потому что в ней есть награда для тех, кто нашёл 21/21 секрет. Когда вы соберёте все секреты, найдите локацию, чтобы использовать их и насладиться просмотром бонусного материала (дверь направо). Ваш, Мур. Бонусный Материал смотри Секреты Submachine: Future Loop Foundation Вступительная заставка Все воспоминания Теряются во времени Как слёзы В дожде Табличка над дверью пациент: Табличка над проходом storage — хранилище Табличка над проходом (В HD ВЕРСИИ) morgue — морг Обложка музыкального альбома 1 Future Loop Foundation Scratch & Sniff E.P. Обложка музыкального альбома 2 Memories from a Fading Room Пояснения на фотографиях (В HD ВЕРСИИ) Завершающая заставка Теперь ко мне всё возвращается... И я почти вспомнил свое имя... Теперь я знаю, куда я должен идти... ...Найти корень всего этого. Завершающая заставка (В HD ВЕРСИИ) Теперь ко мне всё возвращается... И я помню свое имя... Теперь я знаю, куда я должен идти... ...Положить конец всему этому. Submachine 5: The Root Помощь ищите и собирайте предметы выбирайте и используйте их ищите повсюду не останавливайтесь не бойтесь будьте внимательны оставайтесь сосредоточенным First assignment... Первое задание: - Найти три так называемых "кристалла мудрости", потерянных в субсети на протяжении многих лет. Эти артефакты, созданные в первую суб-эру неизвестным изготовителем, являются единственным подходящим источником энергии для машины, расположенной в локации коридора. Эта локация может быть достигнута с помощью кода 7-4-7. - Запитайте машину. - Исследуйте дальнюю сторону сети. - Возвратитесь невредимым. Hi there... Эй там, привет. Вы хорошо выспались? У меня есть задание для вас. Вы, кажется, лучше всего подходите для этой работы, так как во время вашего обучения вам уже приходилось иметь дело с кристаллами мудрости. Вы должны повторить свои действия и разыскать их. Проще всего достигнуть локации корня и начать оттуда. Координаты Корня: 5-5-2, и не забудьте координаты лаборатории, то есть 0-0-1. Удачи. Муртау Записи right *коридор: 7-4-7 *лаборатория: 0-0-1 *корень: 5-5-2 кристалл мудрости *комната наблюдения? (1950-ых годов) *зарядное устройство в (0,1) *С6Н8О7 х Н2О *правый: *центральный: *левый: *отсутствует лампочка в (2,1) Надпись под указателем в Лаборатории 1 PORTAL - ПОРТАЛ Надпись под указателем в Лаборатории 2 DORM - СПАЛЬНЯ Надписи под указателями в Коридоре DORM - СПАЛЬНЯ EDGE - КРАЙ LAB - ЛАБОРАТОРИЯ CHARGER - ЗАРЯДНОЕ УСТРОЙСТВО PORTAL - ПОРТАЛ MOVER - ТРАНСПОРТЕР Записка из Секретной Локации Добро пожаловать в секретную локацию! Это место названо “секретной локацией” не потому что оно скрыто, а потому что Вы можете использовать здесь те секреты, которые Вы нашли во время игры. Это место – секция с комментариями автора (Моими :D). Я объясню некоторые аспекты этой игры, которые довольно интересны (по моему мнению). Если у вас закончились секреты, но вы хотели бы продолжить открывать эту область, то Вы всегда можете вернуться в субмашину и найти больше секретов, просто пройдите налево и нажмите соответствующую кнопку. Всего в этой игре 5 секретов. Комментарии автора смотри Секреты Submachine 6: The Edge Запуск Системы Файл:Rev.png задействована работа системы поиск нарушений > нарушение 0-23-17 обслуживающий транспорт секции 1 незапланированное движение идёт процесс перехвата | Электронный текст на экране 1 Файл:Open.png введите ваш личный IDN Электронный текст на экране 2 Файл:Red_screen.png неверно повторная попытка запрещена транспортировка выход Электронный текст на экране 3 Файл:Level.png уровень безопасности: Электронный текст на экране 4 Файл:Cube.png чтобы открыть куб: введите ваш личный IDN Well, that's it... Ну, вот и всё... Больше не вижу никакого смысла держаться. Никто не придёт, всё это время я был дураком. Нет смысла... Did he tell you that... Он сказал вам, что вы первый, кто был послан сюда? Что ж, друг мой, всё ясно... do not mess with the protocols... не возитесь с протоколами. Иначе они запрут вас внутри. Я уже это видел. Это не лучший способ умереть здесь. Во всяком случае, с меня достаточно. Я больше не пойду туда. don't believe in his lies не верьте в его ложь. Перевод иероглифов Thoth — Бог Тот Система } | style="border-color: white" |задействовано устройство: адаптер изъятие |} Бинарные коды Входящее электронное сообщение (заблокированное) Файл:Sds1.png входящее сообщение от: заблокировано__ @ заблокировано__ начальная проверка: не соответствует стандартному приветственному образцу источник: снаружи заключение: инфицирован протокол 54-2 блокировать и подвергнуть изоляции _________ х закрыть Входящее электронное сообщение (разблокированное) Файл:Ms2.png входящее сообщение от: Муртау @lab Я не знаю, читает ли кто-нибудь это сообщение, или оно просто отскакивает от брандмауэра системы защиты, но если есть малейший шанс, что кто-нибудь прочитает его, то я должен использовать этот шанс. Мне нужно, чтобы вы отключили следующие протоколы: 2-18 - вторичная Система Защиты 1-12 - первичная Система Защиты 1-0 - мейнфрейм _________ х закрыть Финальное сообщение от Муртау mur@lab: эй! mur@lab: я не могу в это поверить. mur@lab: вам удалось отключить системы защиты субсети. mur@lab: теперь мы можем свободно передвигаться по всей сети. Наконец, мы можем вторгнуться в ядро субмашины. mur@lab: к сожалению для вас, ваши похождения заканчиваются здесь. mur@lab: прощайте. Надписи в секретных локациях смотри Секреты Early Sketch of Submachine 2 Вступительная заставка Я очнулся не в комнате И я помню Что у меня был странный сон Я был в моей комнате Играл в игру Субмашину Также я помню, что закончил ту игру Но вот что забавно: Я не помню, как очнулся от того сна Помощь ищите и собирайте предметы выбирайте и используйте их читайте дневники ищите повсюду не останавливайтесь не бойтесь будьте внимательны оставайтесь сосредоточенным Игровой автомат Diary 1 (Дневник, часть 1) Прошлым летом я отправился в поход к большому Кентскому водопаду. Я считаю, что эта поездка была значительной для меня, однако некоторые люди не понимают - почему. Да, я действительно потерял мою левую руку, но, черт возьми, я узнал, что у меня была третья рука. Невидимая. С тех пор я начал учиться использовать свою карма руку, и вскоре мои навыки достигли совершенства. Для меня не стало неожиданностью когда люди начали поворачиваться ко мне спиной, меня считали помешанным и психически больным. Забавно, я не могу сказать им правду – это то же самое, что рассказывать рыбам про возможность совершать космические путешествия. Таким образом, я всего лишь пытаюсь Diary 2 (Дневник, часть 2) спокойно жить своей жизнью, никого не беспокоя. Работа хранителя Маяка, казалось, была создана для меня. И я хотел провести оставшуюся часть жизни в этом маяке. Но спустя пять месяцев моё уединение подошло к концу, когда они решили захоронить здание. Мой худший страх на свете заключался в том, чтобы быть похороненным заживо. А как насчёт того, чтобы быть похороненным заживо в целом здании? Я не хотел испытывать судьбу. Поэтому я ухожу сегодня. Для тех, кто следует за мной: Я сожалею... и m= Искренне ваш Мур Завершающее сообщение На этом месте этот скетч заканчивается... Сожалею. Надеюсь, вы насладились временем, проведенным здесь. пятница, 23 октября 2009 года Submachine: 32 Chambers Глифы и надписи Финальное сообщение 21/12/2012 21/12/7137 Спасибо Вам Submachine 7: The Core Note to myself... Запись к самому себе 12.12.06 пока все возможные точки входа не принесли успеха проверить 291 хорошее предчувствие насчёт этой Рисунок входа Файл:Entry.png зимний дворец и южный сад вход Надпись на статуе 1 (правая статуя) разум есть всё. о чём ты думаешь, тем ты становишься Надпись на статуе 2 (левая статуя) будь свидетелем своих мыслей Hello... Здравствуйте. Меня зовут Элизабет. Добро пожаловать в мой храм одиночества. С большой вероятностью, вы забрели сюда после того, как подверглись тестам и испытаниям Муртау. Если это так, то я очень сожалею, что не смогла найти и добраться до вас раньше него. Должно быть, вам было трудно проходить все его тесты и ловушки, выполнять его задания... Однако – вам больше не о чем беспокоиться. Если вы не можете найти меня в саду, то я нахожусь в моей лаборатории, и скоро присоединюсь к вам. Пожалуйста, терпеливо подождите здесь и старайтесь ничего не трогать. Спасибо. Л. Надпись Короля 1 (левый постамент) мы – король приветствуем вас в нашем южном саду любой, кто ищет мир и спокойствие, найдёт их под листьями нашей священной флоры Надпись Короля 2 (правый постамент) мы – король приветствуем вас в нашем зимнем дворце пусть же он станет домом для тех, кто стремится к познанию и отвергает одиночество How could they have possibly known?... Как они могли знать? Как они могли так точно имитировать структуру субсети в пределах проекта обычного сада?... Это абсолютно сбивает с толку. Л I know it is kind of ironic... Я знаю, что это немного иронично – причаливать мою лабораторию здесь, среди руин зимнего дворца. Король всегда хотел, чтобы дворец стал убежищем для людей науки. Поэтому я здесь, мой король. Л Брошюра Добро пожаловать Добро пожаловать во всемирно известный Зимний Дворец четвёртой династии. Дворец был построен в 1832 году сэром Генри о’Тулом, молодым архитектором, едва известным в то время, простым служащим мастера-урбаниста Короля. После завершения строительства этого дворца о’Тул завоевал уважение в модернистских художественных кругах Западного Королевства. Этот дворец и окружающие сады являются ярким примером антиструктурной архитектуры, лишённой границ материальной долговечности. Рекомендуем вам также посетить знаменитый Кентский Маяк, построенный тем же архитектором. Спасибо за посещение, надеемся увидеть вас снова. Now you know how... Теперь вы знаете, как работают карма порталы Муртау. Вы только что использовали один из них. Фактически, они могут переместить вас между различными измерениями. Однако те, которые созданы в ядре, являются порталами... малой дальности. Они были первыми, которые он когда-либо создал. Тестом. Детскими шагами, как вам угодно. Теперь, когда вы использовали один из них – пожалуйста, не используйте их больше. Они разрушают структурную ткань этого измерения. Муртау пренебрег этим фактом, и... Просто посмотрите вокруг, где мы оказались... Л Once there was a man... Когда-то здесь был человек, который сказал, что знал то, что происходило после ухода Муртау. С тех пор тот человек также покинул нас. Why does this sociopath... Почему этот социопат разговаривает только с Элизабет? So when things started... Так почему, когда всё начало разрушаться, некоторые определенные осколки остались? Они просто продолжали оставаться на своих местах... И почему именно эти осколки? Почему именно они? Л Вызов капсулы Файл:Capsulecall.png вызов капсулы символы сада Схема слоёв 1 Файл:Layersplan1.png слой 1 Схема слоёв 2 Файл:Layersplan2.png слой 1 слой 3 слой 4 If subnet is universe... Если субсеть – вселенная, то циклы – чёрные дыры. ... The Fourth Dynasty... ... Четвертая Династия на пике её культурного и технологического развития смогла создать первую искусственную, сделанную человеком субмашинную структуру. Это событие произошло приблизительно в начале двадцатого века и в настоящее время считается датой рождения внешнего кольца. Те первые структуры были только лишь слабыми, несовершенными копиями оригинальных структур, но со временем они превратились во что-то совершенно самоуправляемое, независимое. Все попытки нанести новые территории на карту провалились, тем самым оставив обширное скопление субмашин в её собственное распоряжение. ... Once the great scheme... Когда-то главный план вещей был ясно виден сквозь слои семи главных измерений. Сейчас же, из-за коррозии, разрушения и самопроизвольного, стихийного роста внешнего кольца, план почти неузнаваем. Мы, люди, покинули внешнее кольцо, и внешнее кольцо отреагировало отказом от нас. Кроме разрушения ничего не происходит. План потерян. Комбинация символов Файл:Symcomb.png комбинация символов Л It's no wonder they... Не удивительно, что они хотели похоронить весь этот маяк целиком вместе с ним внутри. Количество жертв от разрушений росло экспоненциально. Л Hi Elizabeth... Привет, Элизабет. Даже в моих самых смелых мечтах я никогда не думал о том, что смогу создавать межпространственные пути, ведущие к новым, неизведанным местам. Мой новый эксперимент переместил меня под маяк, прямо в те легендарные руины. Отныне вы можете называть меня исследователем. Я использовал всего лишь тот кристалл мудрости, который нашёл недавно. Только подумайте, куда, возможно, я смогу отправиться, используя сам маяк и его полную силу света. Я рассчитываю переместиться в другое место в следующие 32 дня. Вы позаботитесь об Эйнштейне ради меня? Ваш м Dear Murtaugh... Дорогой Муртау. Я понимаю ваше желание создать другой карма портал внутри маяка. Но я прошу вас не делать этого. Как только вы покините ядро, неизвестно, где вы в итоге окажетесь. Внешнее кольцо бесконечно. Неизвестно, какие виды мутаций субмашин образовались там. Я буду заботиться об Эйнштейне, но помните это: Как только вы пройдёте через тот портал – вы, возможно, никогда не сможете вернуться. Ядро будет навсегда потеряно для вас. I finally understood... Я наконец поняла, как они могли имитировать структуру субсети в саду... Они не должны были имитировать. Они уже жили в субсети. Л I can hear Murtaugh... Я уже слышу, как Муртау прорывает защиту моего корабля. Пришло время мне покинуть это измерение. Я сожалею, что не могу вас больше ждать, и кроме того, я боюсь, что с ещё одним созданным карма порталом это измерение полностью разрушится. Я знаю, что он хочет сделать. Я знаю, почему он вернулся в ядро. Он пришёл за теми, кто заживо похоронил его в том маяке. Я должна предупредить их. Я должна добраться до пятого слоя. Мне хотелось, чтобы вы смогли последовать за мной, но у меня осталась только одна спасательная капсула. Мне очень жаль. Элизабет. Комментарии автора смотри секреты Submachine 8: The Plan Вступительная заставка РАСШИФРОВКА 17/38 Лиз: Вы можете создавать межпространственные порталы, находясь внутри такого портала? Муртау: Да. Лиз: И когда вы делаете это, что происходит после? Муртау: ...вы меняете направление. Лиз: Направление чего? Муртау: Всего. Murtaugh is coming back... Муртау возвращается. Мы должны идти. Мы должны выступать прямо сейчас. Выбор Файл:Choice.png Похоже, вам нужно присоединить эти электроды к вашей голове. Ок, я сделаю это. Нет, я так не думаю. I clearly remember the day it all ended... Я ясно помню тот день, когда всё изменилось. На тот момент прошло не так много времени с тех пор как вычислительная мощность компьютера превысила вычислительную мощность человеческого мозга. Многие думали, что это было поворотным моментом, но это было не так. Этот момент наступил немного позже. Я помню это, потому что я был там, в момент, когда мы задали самый важный вопрос. Вопрос, над которым мы ломали голову на протяжении тысячелетий. Почему мы? Но на этот раз вопрос был адресован не к нам самим. Мы спросили у компьютера. И именно это стало поворотным моментом в истории человечества. Тем самым моментом. Как только мы признали, что мы не наиболее развитая структура на нашей планете, как только мы передали факел, наше целестремление ослабло. Действительно ли мы ожидали, что компьютер попросту сгорит, работая над самым тяжёлым вопросом из всех вопросов? Разумеется да, мы ожидали этого. Поэтому вы можете вообразить наше удивление, когда это произошло. Компьютер ответил на вопрос. Where are you?.. - Где вы? - Я стою прямо рядом с вами. Разве вы меня не видите? - Нет. - Давайте сравним наши географические местоположения ещё раз. - Что-то определённо не так. Мы находимся в одной и той же локации. Но... - Где вы? But why the boundaries... - Но зачем эти ограничения? И почему границы именно такой формы? - Идея заключается в том, чтобы дать вам некоторое представление о плане. Только представление. Видение его во всем его великолепии ослепило бы ваш разум. I never know that... - Я никогда не знал, что луч света может сгибаться таким образом. This is just a toy... - Это какая-то игрушка. Просто игрушка. - Это не игрушка. Это узел. Ты должен развязать его. Если только вы не Александр. Do you see it now?.. - Теперь вы видите? - Да... Как это вообще возможно? Они соединяются идеально... - Кому нужен Бог, если у вас есть такие архитекторы, не правда ли? Рисунок-объяснение Файл:Рисунок-объяснение.jpg Когда я попросил объяснения, он нарисовал мне это: A woman came to our village... Женщина пришла в нашу деревню. Никто точно не знает, как она вошла, так как в тот момент ворота были закрыты. Она подошла прямо к не поддаётся переводу, и через минуту луч яркого света выстрелил из него вверх, прямо в небо. Когда она исчезла, мы осознали, что были благословлены присутствием Богини. Это было 742 года назад, и мы поклоняемся ей по сей день. Завершающая заставка РАСШИФРОВКА 18/38 Лиз: Итак... В конце концов, вы когда-нибудь догнали меня?.. Муртау: Вы знаете, что существует семь ответов на этот вопрос, моя дорогая Лиз. Секретные записи смотри Секреты Submachine 9: The Temple Вступительная заставка Итак, Ты переместился слишком далеко, или слишком рано?.. Что, если я скажу тебе - ни то и ни другое? The light of Shiva drawn Murgaugh... Свет Шивы предначертал Муртау жить в маяке. The light of Shiva drawn Elizabeth... Свет Шивы предначертал Элизабет покинуть маяк. When Murtaugh put his arm... Когда Муртау опустил свою руку в водопад, он заметил, что у него больше не было одной руки — у него было семь рук. Это не было чем-то неожиданным. Что же являлось чудом - так это то, что после того как он вынул свою руку из воды - он всё ещё мог видеть все семь слоёв своей левой руки. Немного позже он понял, что сосредоточение их всех в одном месте создало портал. Это произошло потому, что все его руки, из всех слоев, соединились в одном месте и вызвали межпространственную кармическую течь на кончиках его пальцев. When Murtaugh saw the cat... Когда Муртау, сменяя слой реальности, увидел кота, он ошибочно связал это явление с теорией относительности Эйнштейна. Это случилось потому, что в те ранние дни Муртау только начинал понимать структуры реальности. Во время его интеллектуального роста, он смог столкнуться с котом несколько раз. Он привязался к животному. Когда он попросил Элизабет позаботиться о коте, она взяла его обратно в соответствующее ему измерение на первом слое. Описание треснутой таблички-надписи broken beyond readability — слишком повреждена, чтобы что-то прочесть Надпись над входом в гробницу Муртау Tomb of Murtaugh — Гробница Муртау Надпись на гробе в гробнице Муртау (левая) Murtaugh, The Powerful — Муртау, Могущественный Надпись на гробе в гробнице Муртау (правая) The Caretaker, The Overseer — Смотритель, Надзиратель Nobody could predict that... Никто не мог предугадать, что просветление вызовет такие разрушения. Даже сам Муртау не знал, что произошло. Он уже смотрел на все слои как на один. Он уже был удалён из одномерности. Чтобы вернуться в только один слой, Муртау должен был прервать своё средоточие. После того как он сосредоточил свой разум назад, на структуру плана, его исследовательские команды не поняли, что произошло. Некоторые назвали это оставлением. Другие - вознесением. Неудивительно, что они запаниковали. У них даже не было философского способа осмыслить истинную природу его исчезновения. Why does this sociopath talks... - Почему этот социопат разговаривает только с Элизабет? - Она единственная, кого он может видеть. Помни: мы одно-пространственны, одномерны. Для него мы как рисунок на листе бумаги. Рисунок, который был стерт, перерисован, и стерт снова. И так семь раз. Надпись над входом в гробницу Элизабет Tomb of Elizabeth — Гробница Элизабет Надпись на гробе в гробнице Элизабет (левая) The Healer, The Mother — Целительница, Мать Надпись на гробе в гробнице Элизабет (правая) Elizabet, The Merciful — Элизабет, Милосердная The greatest mystery... - Величайшая тайна и величайшее заблуждение доктрины — это то, что Муртау сам приобрел свою силу. - Это не так? - Нет. Она была дана ему. - Кем?.. - Шивой, естественно. Голос (Финальное сообщение) emocleW Welcome — Приветствую Секретные записи смотри секреты en:Submachine notes es:Notas ПримечанияКатегория:Предметы и объекты * Все записи собраны в SNEE в комнате коллекционера . Категория:Списки